Quincentennial Wish
by Red Eyes White Dragon
Summary: It was a simple desire; all he wanted to do was reach the heavens. But anybody could see that the path he has to take is not an easy one. Sacrifices must be paid, but exactly how much is he willing to give up to fulfill his wish?
1. S1: The Decision

**Disclaimer:** I do not own One Piece or any of its characters.

**Scroll One: The Decision**

"_I saw it one quiet night in the sacred lake. Such a magnificent sight, although I prayed that the majesties would not notice my presence. It was satisfying just to catch a glimpse of our benevolent protectors once before I died. Hopefully, my discovery will bring luck for the rest of my life."_

_~Seung Taek, villager_

A state of peace and calm laid over the land as the moon made its way to its position in the dark canopy. It was full tonight, showing its entire circumference for all to see its splendor. Taking its time, the natural satellite traveled slowly between the numerous crystals that shone in the blackness. On its path, the moon passed by an immense lake, hidden in the middle the dense forest that was nourished by its waters. The glasslike surface acted as a mirror for the moon; a reflection of the form allowed a different perspective for any who cared to look.

The immense forest surrounding the peaceful lake stretched on for miles, the shadowy tops of darkened foliage swaying slightly in the wind. The lush vegetation was a sign of plentiful rainfall; no part of the land seemed to lack the life-giving liquid. In the shelters provided by the natural environment, diurnal creatures remained silent as they settled down for the night, while the few that claim the darkness for their activities began to leave their holes.

When the moon reached its zenith, the image on the surface became distorted by tiny ripples that grew into large waves; before long, the water of the lake was boiling fiercely as it gave way for the being responsible for the disturbance. Clear drops of liquid ascended into the air as the body broke into the open, the force of its appearance sending half of its length so high up that its head towered above the gigantic trees. However, it stopped short and fell back into the water with a splash that caused more water to surge.

It felt good to be out in the air after being restrained under the depths of the confined lake. The wind cooled the wet, silver-green scales as the creature glided around the lake. At the sound of its companion, it opened its eyes, revealing two black slits in emerald orbs.

Another creature of the same type came from the lake, although it made less of a scene than the first. It was a gray color, the gloss of its aging scales not as strong as the creature that swam idly within the boundary of the lake. Watching the other dawdle, it let out a hiss as impatience took over.

_Cease your loitering and bring yourself over here._

The snake-like beast looked lazily at the one that gave the command before it grudgingly obeyed. Stopping a few feet away, it raised its head out of the water and fixed its green eyes on the steel jewels of its elder.

_I see you're irritated today. Are you still angry about my decision?_

_I cannot say that I am delighted; however none of my reasoning can get through your thick skull, so there is no use arguing. No, I am more concerned about your survival once you leave the safety of this location. _

A slap from the green tail caused more chaos to ensue on the surface of the lake, representing the creature's aggravation._ What do you mean 'safety'? Sure we're protected in this place, but we're also constrained, imprisoned in this damn hole. How did you ever trade the vast oceans for this ripoff?_

_Your response proves that you are still lacking in years. This, my young friend, is a very stable environment; as long as we allow the rains to fall on the land, the villagers provide an abundant amount of tribute. The small size dispels the interests of many other creatures, so we do not need to fear adversaries. Compared to the unpredictable life in the open, most would prefer the comfort of what you call a 'ripoff'. _

_Are you done with your ramblings? Because I'm sick of listening to them. Sure, we have protection and stability, but what good are they when you're craving for something more? Maybe I _want_ to find an adversary; at least I wouldn't be bored from seeing the same rock bed every time I want to swim._

_You remind me of myself during my youth, feisty and aggressive. But be warned, for those that you wish may not always bring you happiness._

_Well, I want to experience the freedom myself before I make that decision. _

_I see. Where do you plan on going when you leave this lake? Perhaps you want to head for the ocean in order to satisfy your curiosity?_

The silver-green serpent dived into the waters and circled carefully around its older friend to contemplate how he would reply. Lithely moving through the lake, it turned its mind to find an answer that would express his true intentions to the prudent elder. Once the thought was found, it broke through the surface once more and tried to stretch as much of its body as it could of the water. The placid water smoothly ran down its back, passing through the space between its scales, while it gazed into the above.

_You wanna know something? It's not just this lake that I'm tired of seeing; it's water in general. Yeah, the ocean is big, but how do I know that the land isn't bigger? If there are more opponents waiting for me out of the water, then I want to leave even more._

_So you are a dreamer now? What you desire is far beyond what normal Imoogi would ever hope to achieve. We may be vulnerable in the ocean, but we have our element to cover us in case we are in desperate need of assistance. Going into the land would mean further exposure to difficulties, young one, with less chance of survival._

_Alright then, elder. So how about this? Forget both land and water; I want to be able to soar through the clouds and touch the sky._

The gray creature shook its head with disapproval._ I see that you have already crossed the border of a dreamer and into the territory of the fool. Why do you wish for so much freedom?_

The younger creature's mouth curved into a sly smile while its gem-like eyes shone a glaring green in the dark._ It's not just the freedom, elder. An Imoogi that gets that far in its life will probably be powerful, right? Well, that's exactly what I wish; to transcend beyond the average rank of a mere Imoogi. No, I want to become a celestial dragon and increase my power beyond measure._

Broken hisses came from the listener; its forked tongue flicked in and out as it continued its version of laugher._ You never fail to amuse me, young one. An Imoogi is supposed to be a calm protector of the land, a provider of water to promote growth. Yet, here you are, rejecting everything and hungry for strength that is unnecessary._

_Don't ridicule me, elder. I give you my respect, but I will not allow my dream to be mocked by any other being._

_Please accept my apologies, friend; I did not mean any harm. However, the path you choose will be an extremely perilous one to follow. It will take many years, with a possibility of failure higher than success._ The creature saw the determination of the young Imoogi that glared back. It paused before continuing._ I see that you still wish to go. Let me warn you once again; you will face numerous challenges if you are to find what you desire._

_I am willing to sacrifice anything for my desire._

_Are you willing to dedicate yourself to a thousand years worth of strenuous training? _It hummed in approval as its friend started to hesitate._ Not as simple to as it appears, is it young one?_

…_Will it seriously take a thousand years of my life to become a dragon?_

_It is not just time you will lose. If you undergo the test, you will have to face an unimaginable pain for every day of those thousand years. Only if you endure until the end will you be transformed into the being of your expectations. Although I must tell you, I have witnessed the loss of many Imoogi who had the same dream as yourself. Very few pass this test, so many have discarded their dreams and remained content with what they already possess._

The silver-green creature plunged back into the depths of the lake; the only signs of its presence were the disappearing ripples that stretched out to the shore. Letting out a sigh, the older serpent looked at the full moon that was already approaching the end of its journey. Soon, they would have to submerge under the water once more in order to avoid human eyes. Not that they despised the lesser beings, but it would become complicated if they revealed themselves for too long. Without warning, the other burst out from the water, so close to its friend that their broad snouts almost touched. Its emerald eyes shone with a ferocity that was aimed at the older creature.

_You know another method, don't you elder? Your knowledge is so extensive that I wouldn't be surprised if you have heard about a different path._ It saw that the other refused to yield and let out a menacing hiss._ If you don't tell me, I will have to force you into submission._

Steel eyes flashed dangerously as anger flared inside the gray Imoogi, breaking its normally cool control. The younger serpent twisted its body away from the other, narrowly avoiding a vicious bite around its middle.

_You are two thousand years too young to be threatening me. I may be well near my time, but I can leave more than a few fang marks on your body._

They locked eyes, each trying to dominate the other with its baleful glare. Even the water seemed to tense under the pressure of the intense ki, the spiritual energy, of the Imoogi. It was some time before the older relinquished its hold on the other's eyes, its body slipping slowly into the lake.

_I am unsure whether I will ever understand you, young one. Yes, I do have knowledge of a separate approach, but I cannot say whether it is easier or not. _Stopping short of immersing completely, the Imoogi lifted its weary, ashen eyes. _You have heard of the Yeoiju, have you not?_

_You mean the "gift from the heavens"? The crystallized jewel said to give its wielder omnipotence and unlimited power?_

_So you were actually able to insert some knowledge into that empty head of yours. _

_Don't you dare start. Why did you ask about the Yeoiju? I thought it was just a myth that was invented by the humans._

_Says the Imoogi that wants to become a yong; I believed that you would at least be more open to legends, since you seem intent on chasing after one._

_Just get to the point, elder._

_You must learn to be patient if you are to fulfill your wish. _

The silver-green Imoogi knew that its friend was eluding its demands, but once it came to this point, there was nothing else it could do. Also lowering its body into the water, the serpent came to the same level as the other, its eyes taking on humility. _All right, you win. I'm sorry that I lost my temper, and I'm sorry that I threatened you. It's just that I want to get out of here so bad; you probably don't even understand the extent of this feeling._

_I accept your confession, young one, but I will still tell you that you must keep your anger in check. If you act irrationally, you may lose the small chance you have in achieving your goal._

_I understand, elder._

The tip of its snout dipped into the water as it nodded its head in approval. Loosening its ki, the elder Imoogi continued in a lighter atmosphere._ The _Yeoiju_ is just as you say; it is a gift from the heavens. Every five hundred years, the king sends down a tiny number of the mythical jewels to earth._

_In the form of a human girl, right?_

_If you want to believe it, go ahead._

_So I need to get one of them?_

_You are very perceptive. There is a rumor that declares that if an Imoogi acquires such a rare treasure, it will be transformed into a full-fledged yong, a dragon. Of course, there is little evidence of this occasion, and most of us do not bother ourselves with speculation. But there are a couple youths, those that are as ambitious as you, which go after the treasure. _

_Just how many of these Yeoiju are released down here?_

_Do not get your hopes up too high; only a very small amount is sent down. I would not be surprised if it took you a decade to even locate the ki, let alone claim the Yeoiju for yourself. As I have said, there are other strong Imoogi that search for the same power. _

An arrogant air surrounded the silver-green creature, its eyes shining with pride._ Then I'll just defeat every one of them and take the Yeoiju for myself. _

_Do you have absolute confidence in your abilities?_

_You know the answer, elder, so why do you even ask? _

_How do you expect to get the Yeoiju from its container?_

The Imoogi tried to comprehend what its friend was alluding to. _Can't I just eat her?_

_Do not underestimate humans, young one, or the heavens. Do you think either will let such an act go unpunished?_

_I'm not afraid of humans; they're just a bunch of weaklings that can't even provide for themselves. The king, on the other hand, might be a problem, but he'll just have to get over it._

_A foolish decision. If you act in such a manner, another Imoogi with better intentions will get to the Yeoiju first. Remember, young one, there is no benefit in selfishness and conceit._

_Fine then. What is your suggestion, oh wise one?_

The elder raised its body out of the water, now looking down at the other Imoogi._ Oh ho, finally asking for another's opinion? _

_Don't push your luck._

…_My advice is that you use discretion when you try to get a hold of the Yeoiju. Somehow, convince the human to help you, but do not force it against its will. _

_And how am I supposed to do that?_

_I have given you enough help, young friend. You must decide what to do from here on._

_Some help you are._ It followed the other's example raised itself out of the lake, the clear water flowing off the smooth scales as it straightened itself. _So, what if I took a human form? Think I would have a better chance at "convincing" the human?_

For once, the older serpent was unable to answer. The thought of a mythical creature altering its form was so absurd that none have even considered the idea._ Why would you want to take the form of such fragile individuals?_

The young companion gave a small smirk._ I thought you said not to underestimate humans?_

_I did not mean for you to become one of them._

Its emerald eyes took a dangerous hue._ Don't get me wrong, I'm _not_ going to take the form permanently. I just want to use it long enough to get the jewel, and then I'm turning back. I want to become a dragon, not some weak human._

…_You realize that Imoogi do not have enough ki to accomplish multiple transformations. The most you could do at your stage is morph into a human and back once, nothing more. It will also put an incredible stress on your body; if you yield to the pain, you will most likely stop halfway, and your body will disintegrate._

_I'm willing to take that risk, elder._ It was finished with the conversation, its mind already made up. Undulating, the Imoogi swam away from the other and towards the wide opening that led to a connected river. Before it dove for the exit, the silver-green serpent paused._ It really was fun, even if it was cramped. Thanks for sharing this lake with me, friend. _

_I hope that fortune will accompany you in this arduous journey, young one. Good luck, and make sure you accomplish your dream._

_Thanks for your encouragement. Maybe once I become a dragon, I'll come visit you in this damn lake._ It did not say anything else. Forcing energy through its entire body, the Imoogi lunged towards the channel and immersed itself under the fierce current.

The elder watched as the disturbed waters became calm once more, its friend long gone with the flow of the river. Looking back into the sky, it saw that the moon had finished its trek and that the sun was slowly preparing for its own trip through the sky. A sigh was released from the Imoogi's mouth, perhaps from the regret of losing the only one that it could converse with. The remorse changed to amusement as it thought about the final statement made by the younger serpent.

_You will visit this place again, young one? I am uncertain myself whether I will still exist when that time comes. No, you will most likely find an empty lake when you come again, or perhaps another will claim this place as its home. _

Hissing to itself, the Imoogi slowly descended into the water, its steel eyes closing as it prepared for its slumber. As the last of its scales went under, the sun began to shine its rays, illuminating the surrounding forest with its brilliance. But the only evidence of the creatures' meeting was the disappearing ripples on the surface of the lake, serenity returning once again to the quiet lake.

* * *

In case there are people who are having trouble understanding some of the concepts, I will attempt to explain them.

An Imoogi is a creature of Korean folklore; it is supposed to be a long, serpent-like being that governs the rivers, seas, lakes, etc. Even though it is a mythical creature, the stories I have read categorized the Imoogi as a weak being that relies on the help of other supernatural beings when it faces an enemy. This being said, most of the stories claim that the Imoogi is a respectable existence that protects the people.

The Yeoiju, or Yuh Yi Joo (여의주), is a jewel that is similar to a "Cintamani" from Hindu and Buddhist legends, and is found inside a human girl. In one of the myths, when an Imoogi claims one as its own, it will transform into a dragon, one of Asian design, and become strong enough to be considered omnipotent. In another legend, an Imoogi must undergo a terrible test that lasts for about a thousand years, and only after it is over will the serpent become the dragon.

"_Yong"_ is the Korean term for dragon.

Ki, also known as chi, is the life energy that exists in every living being by some, and inside nonliving things, such as earth and metal, by others. Some might refer to it as energy. In humans, this flow of energy runs inside the body, with sickness resulting from an imbalance. In times past, people were thought to control their ki in order to gain superhuman powers, like remarkable strength and speed. I have seen some depictions that claimed that, by harnessing the ki, people could jump to great heights, almost like they were flying.

As said before, all of this came from folklore; to me, there is no original that is the correct portrayal. Using the different information, I have made a story that would be based on some of these ideas, along with some of my own.

Hopefully, nobody will be offended because I chose to base my story on the legends, but I say this in case there is a person who cares. I do not own the myths, legends, stories, folklore, etc. that I plan on using in my story. Actually, I am not sure whether there is a true owner who could claim them as his or her own. Alas, it is not something that I should question, unless I want to go contemplate on unrecorded history to decide who came up with these ideas.

To those who actually read this spiel, thank you for your time.

All information was found in Wikipedia, a number of books that contained the Korean myths, and the knowledge from my parents.


	2. S2: The Skirmish

**Scroll Two: The Skirmish**

"_The day promised excellent weather, perfect for us to cast our nets in the deep waters. However, an unknown disturbance caused the waves to become uncontrollable, pounding our humble boat, almost causing us to sink into the dark abyss. Just when we thought our fates were sealed, all become tranquil once more, as if the sudden incident was merely an illusion. We released our nets, thinking we had nothing more to lose anyhow; what happened next seems almost like a dream. The sheer number of our catch was more than enough to compensate for the danger we faced, providing us food for more than a few days afterwards. Yet, the cause of quaint event still eludes my mind to this day."_

_~Aido Takashima, fisherman_

Endless blue stretched far out into the horizons, almost meshing with the atmosphere; the termination of the majestic body did not seem possible when the water seemed to pass beyond the very point where the earth met the sky. This new environment differed greatly from what the creature was used to; never did it have so much space to move its lengthy body. However, it took some time before the Imoogi was able to withstand the excess of salt; compared to the ocean, the waters of the land were more diluted than it imagined.

It made sure to keep under the shifting azure surface in case there were any witnesses, though it was unlikely that humans would be so far out in the ocean. The silent serpent surreptitiously wove its way through the clear waters, occasionally riding the colossal waves created by the swift winds that blew westward. So great was the depth that it could scarcely make out the seafloor, although it figured that at the end of the abyss was topography similar to his old home. Quickly losing interest in what it could not see, the Imoogi had swum towards the air, enjoying the constantly changing light that rippled along with the current.

As it continued to follow the tide, the silver-green creature felt a disturbance in its pathway, the subtle vibrations gently colliding into its scales. Moving its emerald eyes towards the direction of the other presence, it noticed a length of bronze approaching from a distance. The Imoogi rotated its own body to make room for the new arrival, although the other was not as great in size as itself.

The lean form with yellowish-brown scales contrasted with the stocky body of silver-green; this difference was probably due to the fact that the ocean did not contain as many locations for rest. The need for constant motion would make a sizeable body disadvantageous; a smaller form would theoretically be faster because of the lack of extra weight. Interesting enough, the smaller Imoogi's eyes had a blue glow that was as sharp as the emerald orbs. Catching the large one's eyes, the other emitted an aura of disdain.

_You're swimming in dangerous waters, buddy. What brings you to this part of the ocean?_

The tone of the bronze Imoogi was not something that could be appreciated but, trying to be civil, the serpent replied to the inquiry. _I'm just wandering around; don't really have business in these waters. Am I trespassing or something?_

_Not yet, you're not. But you'd better be careful. Where're you from anyway?_

_Why so curious?_

_Just answer the damn question._

Irritation for the new arrival began to rise slowly. _I come from an obscure lake that no creature would even think about putting in its memory. I decided to get away from my prisonlike setting by following the river that led out of the space, which ended up entering the ocean. I'm just cruising along right now._

_It's pathetic to see an Imoogi idling without anything to do. _

Going past annoyance, the serpent was about to retaliate when it remembered its friend's advice. Hard as it was, the silver-green Imoogi attempted to keep its anger in check._ Actually, I'm trying to find a Yeoiju…you wouldn't happen to know where one is, would you?_

_What? You can't even feel the ki? Such a sad little Imoogi._

A menacing hiss broke through the water as the barrier that held back the larger serpent's emotions started to crack._ Don't patronize me. Of course I felt the large amount of ki, but I was just wondering if you knew how far inland it was._

_It's not near the ocean, that's for sure. All the Yeoiju close to the shore were already taken by the Imoogi that were stronger and faster than you. _The small serpent smiled slyly, seeing the other losing its composure._ The only ones that are left are the ones too far away for any of us water dwellers to find. Looks like you're out of luck this year; it's another five hundred years before the next harvest is sent down, so I suggest that you just go on and continue being lazy._

_What makes you think I'll wait around for that long?_

_Oh ho, so the rustic snake from the country has courage to go on land? Hah, you wouldn't last a day on dry ground. Hell, why don't you just admit it; you're lost right now, aren't you? _The silver-green Imoogi remained silent, which was enough for the other. _ Pathetic. You know, I actually pity you, so I guess I'll help. Do you at least know what direction the ki is coming from?_

_Not really, it's too far away for me to pinpoint the exact location. _

…_You rural creatures sure are ignorant. Or maybe it's just you._

_Get to the damn point! _It could no longer stay calm. Disgust for the ocean serpent was growing while its patience was shrinking.

_All right, all right. The ki is coming from the north; if you just go in that direction, you'll probably end up on the beach that leads to the forest. Then all you have to do is crawl through the land until you get to the jewel._

_Thanks for your help_. The curt response did little to hide the anger of the larger serpent. Pushing past the other, it began to swim to his destination in the north. It agreed that the information was accurate, though the distaste for the other prevented it from expressing this thought; the pulsation of the ki, which came in rhythmic sequences, seemed to be strongest in the said direction.

It had only gone a few feet before powerful tremors discharged a large amount of salty liquid past its floating body. Turning its head, it saw the flash of yellowish brown propelling with bared fangs towards its thick neck. The bastard was planning to kill with one move. Rapidly twisting its body, the Imoogi rolled over to the side as the smaller form zoomed past, the pointed fangs barely missing their target. Annoyance turned to fury as the emerald gems glared into the blue orbs of the other Imoogi.

_What the hell are you doing?_

The bronze serpent no longer seemed condescending, but determined. It looked solemnly at the enraged creature, the sapphire eyes reflecting its cool attitude. _I warned you before, didn't I? When I stopped you, you were on the edge of my territory. I didn't want to hurt you, so I decided to do you a favor, but now you've entered into my waters. _It lowered its body, preparing for another attack. _As an Imoogi, I cannot let you leave here without a fight._

The silver-green serpent thrust its body upward this time, avoiding the second rush that came faster than before. As the other swum by, the larger creature slammed its tail onto the exposed midsection, causing the bronze serpent to falter. _So you wanna fight? I'll give you one that you won't soon forget._

_Bring it on, rustic._ The smaller creature shot up, once more charging head-first at the larger Imoogi, who was becoming tired of the same tactic. Timing its movement perfectly, it pulled back its body to let the bronze serpent fly past again.

_You're not going to beat me if you do the same thing every time. How stupid are you?_

Its opponent sneered back, the long tongue hanging out of its slightly open jaw._ Better watch who you call stupid, fool. Do you think I was doing all that for nothing?_

Before it had time to contemplate the statement, the silver-green Imoogi felt its body rise as the water under it drew back. Instigation from the wind caused gallons of seawater to ascend into a massive wave whose foamy edge curved over the surface. Despite its effort to fall back underwater, the serpent could not force its body against the wave's resistance and ended up inside the monstrous swell. While it was being pulled out, the helpless creature heard its opponent hiss with glee.

_I purposefully launched myself so you would move into the right position. If you had lived in the ocean long enough, you also would have been able to predict when and where a wave would form. Too bad you're only a simple, lake Imoogi._ As soon as it finished its taunt, the bronze serpent positioned its body in front of the wave and stored its strength into its muscles. It was waiting for the right moment when it could make the deciding blow. As the silver-green serpent fell along with the cascading liquid, the slim creature erupted from the ocean towards its disadvantaged foe and sunk its extended fangs into the unprotected neck. A viselike grip clenched around on the larger serpent and remained in place.

The silver-green Imoogi released a terrible roar, though the cry was quickly extinguished as both fell back into the ocean along with the wave. It tried desperately to break away from the other, heaving its sturdy body in order to throw off the attacker. However, the stealthy creature wrapped its own body around its victim, preventing the larger serpent from moving freely. Pain replaced all other emotions, other than the bewilderment caused by strength of the undersized creature.

As the water started to darken in front of its eyes, the silver-green Imoogi made a final effort and sank its own elongated teeth into the restraining form. Perhaps it was from the fact that its opponent's body was thinner, or perhaps it was from the fact that it possessed more power, but the bite proved to be fatal. As it jerked its head away, a part of the other's flesh remained inside its mouth; the surrounding waters became dyed with the wounded creature's blood, clouded as the cells diffused between each molecule.

The grating screech from the wounded Imoogi reached the larger creature, although both were under the water's surface. It felt the suffocating pressure dissipate from its body while flinching slightly as the bladelike points were removed from its neck. Shaking its head to regain full consciousness, it spat the morsel out of its mouth with disgust. It could not understand how some creatures could enjoy eating their own kind; to it, the taste of another Imoogi was simply revolting.

Grimly, it watched the other creature writhe in pain from the deadly wound, though the sudden squirming did little to ameliorate its condition. Expecting retaliation, the silver-green Imoogi tensed its body once more as its emerald eyes noted every movement of its opponent. A low hiss came from its mouth, its ki flaring up as it addressed the smaller creature. _Had enough? Or are you ready for more?_

The bronze Imoogi was about to shrink at the baleful inquiry, but thought it better to accept the loss with humility. It gave up the useless thrashing in the water, keeping calm as it sent some of its ki to the wound in order to stop the bleeding. Once it was sufficiently composed, the smaller Imoogi turned to the victor, though it refused to meet the other's eyes.

_No, that's enough for me. I ask you to accept the apology of this disgraceful creature that has faced defeat. _It lowered its bronze head until it was below the larger Imoogi's body, hissing softly to itself when the action caused the still open wound to smart.

How the victorious creature proceeds after such a request would determine the outcome of the smaller creature. If the silver-green Imoogi refused to accept the apology, perpetual disgrace would be branded into the other, exemplified by the gaping hole in its side. For millenniums to come, the bronze Imoogi would face contempt from the other members of their kind, not to mention the curious glances of the mythical population. Harsh as it may sound, that was the law of supernatural world; if one was foolish enough to challenge a stronger creature and lose, then one would have to live with the consequences, unless the offense was forgiven.

The silver-green Imoogi viewed the humbled serpent, still doing obeisance, with a strange emotion that began to grow inside. It might have been something called pity, but the Imoogi was unsure whether or not it wanted to use that word. However, it knew that it could not allow the disgrace to linger on one of its kind, even though the individual was a bastard.

_I accept your humble apology. Let this approval remove the shame and leave behind only a warning._

Closing its jewel-like eyes, the silver-green Imoogi concentrated a part of its ki into its mouth, the condensed energy forming into a diaphanous sphere that emitted a brilliant light through the space between its teeth. The bronze Imoogi felt the rich spirit and started to focus its own ki around the hole in its body, preparing for the reception. Its mouth twitched, one side rising slightly; luckily, its conqueror was generous.

Finally, the jade-colored creature widened its jaws to reveal the extricated energy between the rows of jagged fangs and shot the orb-shaped item at the other's wound. The pressure from the water did little to impede the transference; in fact, it was almost as if the ki in the water created a clear path for the Imoogi's energy. Reaching the bronze scales, a blinding flash radiated around the wound for a brief second as the energy was fused into the body.

The smaller Imoogi felt the hostile energy that had surrounded its wound disappear after meshing with the fresh ki. The obstruction that had prevented it from using its own ki to heal the damaged area was finally removed, the foreign energy, left from the bite, dispelling the barrier-like flow. Taking advantage of its fortune, the smaller Imoogi began focusing on the injury, the healing property of its ki taking affect. A bit of shock reverberated in its core when it realized that some of the silver-green's energy lingered but was quickly dismissed when the creature found that it was helping to alleviate the pain.

The silver-green Imoogi watched as the wound slowly began to heal; the hole gradually became filled with new flesh until the only indication of the damage was a brighter sheen, mixed with a tint of green, of the recently formed scales. Once the process was complete, the bronze serpent reorganized its ki so that the flow would be stable again, distributed throughout its body equally and not just in an isolated area. Only when this was accomplished did it lift itself up, though it kept itself slightly below the other Imoogi.

_You have my gratitude for your sympathy. _

_It is rightly received. _The stockier creature hissed softly before it smirked, dropping the formalities. _Later on, how about we fight again when you become stronger?_

The other gave its own hiss, though it was more out of amusement. _No thanks. I think I've seen enough of your strength. Don't think that I would get away with just a gap in my side next time._

_Suit yourself, then._

…_Will you be heading for the Yeoiju now?_

_Well, I have no more business in these waters, so you don't have to worry about me trespassing._

_I don't think I'm gonna make that mistake again._ The smaller creature circled in the sea water one time before continuing._ You're welcome to stop by here any time._

_I appreciate the gesture. Now, you said that there's a beach to the north, right?_

_Yeah. Just make sure you get to the point where the land meets the ocean, and then all you have to do is follow the energy source._

The silver-green Imoogi tilted its head slightly, keeping its emerald eyes on the now cordial creature. _Thanks for the information. Maybe I'll see you around once I fulfill my dream._

Watching the other leave, the bronze Imoogi shook its head at the absurdity of the idea. It took courage, not to mention extreme persistence, to have such a goal as the larger serpent. The stakes were high, with the possibility of failure greater than success. Who knows if the Imoogi would actually find the Yeoiju, let alone transform into a dragon. But then, the victorious being proved its might, the strength it displayed far beyond anything the bronze Imoogi had ever witnessed.

With this is mind, it watched the other Imoogi leave when a realization hit. It saw that the larger Imoogi was still in view and desperately sought to catch its attention._ Hey!! Wait a minute!!! _

The other turned to stare at the frantic serpent that unexpectedly cried out._ What is it now?_

_You're going the wrong way!! The beach is to the north, but the direction you're going is south!!!_

_Why didn't you tell me before?!_ It spun around and began to swim in the opposite direction with alarming speed to make up for the lost time. The bronze Imoogi felt the water surge as the larger creature passed by, the tough body breaking through the hydrostatic resistance. It kept its sapphire-like eyes on the serpent that was actually heading north now, a small hint of sympathy filling its black slits. Shaking its head once more, the creature began to swim through its territory while wondering whether the Imoogi truly had any hope of finding the Yeoiju.


	3. S3: The Challenge

**Scroll Three: The Challenge**

"_He came one morning and challenged the strongest student in our dojo. No one knew where he had come from, although the older students claimed that they could feel his strength. At the first glance, his sharp eyes and unnaturally colored hair caused me to flinch. But after seeing him fight, there was no doubt about it; he would probably end up becoming stronger than any of us."_

_~Nagai Yoshiburo, student at Shimotsuki Dojo_

Morning cheerfully greeted the small village, which lay hidden in the dense woods that extended from the side of a mountain. It was not the best terrain for a human settlement, but the modest population had tried its hardest to make the land habitable and succeeded to an extent. The first of the sun's rays shone down on the wooden huts that looked as if a passing gale would demolish, but were in truth sound structures. Most of the inhabitants had awakened long before, specifically before dawn, and were going about their day.

From his position, the boy, an outsider, could view the entire community without turning his head. He kept to the cool shade under the crowds of towering trees, trying to keep out the sun. The blinding glare was a slight inconvenience for him, as he was slowly adapting to his new form. He stared at his petite hands before looking at his lean legs, all four limbs a new concept for him. Leaning against the rough trunk of a particularly bulky tree, the now-changed Imoogi closed his eyes to think back on the experience.

_Pain encompassed all other emotions, feelings, thoughts. Only a second had passed since it initiated the transformation, yet already its entire body throbbed from the pangs, though, eventually, the excruciating sensations seemed perpetual. It thrashed uncontrollably in the dark waters, trying desperately to concentrate his will. Yet, it could feel its ki becoming wild and soon lost control; eventually, it was undergoing such drastic changes that it could no longer keep up with the transformation. No sounds would come out of his mouth, not that it would be so pusillanimous to cry out from the pain. _

_Luckily, the night brought darkness that was impenetrable and the coast was miles away, so the fear of someone watching was dissipated. Not that the emotion lasted for long; it was immediately consumed by the unpleasant discomfort that accompanied the transformation. Then, how much time had passed was unknown, it felt a pressure on its body, even though there was nothing but water in its surrounding. The possibility for the water, its own element, to exert such a force was unlikely, but it did not have enough time to dwell on this thought; the force on its body became stronger, and it almost felt as if it was being compressed. In the midst of all this, it felt as if something was growing out of his body, something it could not explain._

_Before it knew what was happening, the transformation of its body was coming to an end, although the pain remained. At the final moment, it felt a sharp sting in its eyes, as if a blunt object was placed on top of them. Then, it was over. It felt its body fall into the ocean, the roiling waves engulfing the limp form. It noticed that additional pain thumped inside, this time near what it previously would have considered its midsection. This pain increased the longer it kept underwater; some instinct urged it to get up and swim to the surface. Awkwardly moving its body, it broke through the water and gasped, drawing in its first breath. The air was almost like a gift from above, the life-sustaining gas filling its new lungs. As it considered how this bothersome change would affect his movement in water, it found that it was unable to focus, and the black depths of its mind claimed its consciousness._

_When he had regained his senses, he found himself lying on the floor of a modest hut that turned out to be located just off the beach; according to the owner of the home, a hermit, he had found his body washed up on the sand. He remembered the man calling him a boy, which amused him because the Imoogi had surely lived more years than the human; through this harmless label, he now knew that Yang overpowered Yin inside of him, thus deciding his gender. _

_It had taken him quite some time before he got used to this human form; no longer could he call himself an Imoogi, at least not until he undid the transformation and claimed his true form. He felt that the hardest part was trying to use his new appendages, something that he was completely unfamiliar with. In the waters, a simple twist of the body would get him far, but he soon found that such a method would be difficult if used on the land. Slowly, the boy learned to move his legs in a way that would not be awkward and strengthened his arms in order to make complete use of them._

_Somehow, the hermit knew that he was not dealing with an ordinary boy and showed an endless amount of kindness and patience, helping him to effectively adapt. He gave the boy a set of clothes that had once belonged to his son; because of his small stature, the garments fit him perfectly. _

_During this time, the recently transformed Imoogi had to adjust to his new body, learning about the different needs that were required to take care of it. An interesting concept he found was food and water. As an Imoogi, even if he did occasionally eat the offerings from the people, it was never essential for him to consume other forms for energy; he could merely receive ki from his surroundings to support himself. Yet, the human body needed viands to restore strength, which he found to be slightly bothersome. _

_What surprised him even more was that, now, he had to drink water to replenish the liquid his body dispelled. In all of the years he lived, he never remembered depending on water as if it would decide between life and death, other than his need for concealment. Yet, the hermit revealed that, without the sacred liquid, his body would shrivel from dehydration, and he could soon lose his soul. He was not sure what this "soul" was, but he knew that without the water, he would not last long. And then, the ocean water was apparently unsuitable for consumption, even though the only difference between fresh water and sea water was the concentration of solutes. _

_Once he believed he was ready to set out, the boy gave his regards to the old man, thanking him for his hospitality. The hermit looked a little miserable when he heard the boy tell him his decision, but his intuition told him that it would be unwise to prevent the departure. So, giving him a pack of provisions, the man sent the boy on his way and watched until the lad was out of sight. _

Reopening his eyes, the boy took another glance at the community before looking behind at the clear spring he had found before spotting the village. Taking his time, he approached the small body of water and peered at the reflection that the smooth surface provided. A small figure stared back at him, his stern face complemented by a tiny frown. The clothes that covered his body seemed a little worn, also a bit plain, but he knew he should not complain. Even so, he could not understand why humans insisted on hiding their bodies from others of the same kind. Were they humble or just embarrassed?

Still, it was nothing important, so he let the thought disappear in his mind. He turned his attention to the mass of hair that covered the top of his head, another thing that was new to him. Of course, his body once was covered with scales, but that was for protection against hostile factors. He could not comprehend how a small accumulation of thin filaments could act as the same. Perhaps it was just for decoration, something humans needed to increase their confidences.

He remembered how the hermit had stared strangely at his hair, as if there was something wrong with it. But looking at his reflection, he found that it looked similar to the man's hair, even if the pigment was different. Gazing at the mirror-like pool, the boy smiled a self-satisfied grin that reflected his contentment of the short, green hair. The coloring was the only thing that was related to his old self, the only reminder of his previous form.

Yet, the transformation came with a cost; by choosing to take the form of a human, the Imoogi had to give up the jewel-like eyes that were his pride. And it went a little deeper than that, for the color of his eyes was normally a pure black onyx; the crystal green hue was a gift from the elder Imoogi.

After helping to fend off a powerful enemy that threatened to conquer their pond, the silver-green Imoogi had suffered a serious wound that cut part of his ki channel, but the elder Imoogi allowed some of its ki to fuse into the wounded serpent, thus mixing its own energy with its younger counterpart. This led to a sudden change in the Imoogi's eyes, reflecting the dominant element of the given ki. He preferred the green eyes to the boring human ones, which interestingly was the same shade as his old eyes; he looked into the black depths that claimed a space in the surrounding white, such a clash of opposites. He would just have to get used to them, at least until his wish was fulfilled.

Turning his attention back to the village, the boy closed his eyes and concentrated his ki. It may have taken a day or two after the change, but he was finally able to regain control of his energy, though at first it startled him to find such drastic alteration in the spiritual pathway. He was used to it now, but he shuddered at the disorientation he felt in the beginning. Never before had he been so confused by his own ki, which should have been so familiar, as it was his identity. Still, this was bound to happen because an Imoogi and a human are essentially two different existences.

He searched for the energy that had led him to the village; almost like a resonating chime from a clear bell, he felt the waves of ki move around him. It must be a great power if he could sense it far out in the ocean. Such energy could only be emitted by a single source: a Yeoiju. Licking his canines, which were still as sharp as his old fangs, the boy could feel his excitement grow at the thought of his wish, at the thought of it coming true. All he had to do was find its container and take the jewel.

Then, he remembered the advice of the elder Imoogi and scowled. Not being able to use force could prove to be troublesome, but then again, he was unsure if his body would be reliable in a confrontation. He could not understand why his transformation turned him into a child and not a man, but it would be a waste of time to contemplate the cause.

Moving away from the trees, the boy left his hiding place and descended into the wakened village. He made his way through the homes, avoiding the curious glances that came his way as he followed the energy. Yet, he found the ki did not come from anywhere near the middle of the village like he thought it would. Instead, he had to leave from the other end of the settlement and go into another forest before he felt the energy coming closer.

It was a steep hill he climbed, and his legs were starting to tire out. Cursing the use of the worthless limbs, the boy continued his ascent until he realized that the land leveled out for a good amount of area before it sloped up again. And on this flat land was a large building enclosed within a sturdy wall with a ridged top.

Even if he had never studied the architecture of human-made constructions, the boy could tell that the design for this particular building differed from the other buildings he had seen at the bottom of the hill. For one thing, the homes in the village had slightly more rounded roofs while the roof of this one had sharp angles. Perhaps it was a difference in power that determined the layout of the human shelters, just like how each spiritual creature was ranked according to its strength and class. Yet, the boy could not help but feel as if there was more significance in the variation than mere status. Still, it did not concern him at all; the only thing he was interested in was the jewel.

The courtyard was impressive, though not just for its layout, but also for its sheer size. As he strutted towards the building, the boy noticed a strange group of wood vertically planted on the ground; what was odd was that a part of the objects were covered with some type of padding. Curiosity starting to enter his mind, he climbed up the stairs into the raised structure and slid open one of the doors.

"Hey! Where's the strongest person in this building? I need to have a talk with him!"

The soft padding of feet was heard coming down a passageway to the left; in the opposite direction, the boy heard a number of voices yelling in a back room, each cry corresponding in regular intervals. Returning his attention to the other noise, he looked up to see a swarthy man of great height staring down at him. At first austere, the man's features softened when he saw that it was only a boy he had to deal with.

"Welcome to our dojo, little one; I do not think I have seen you come here before. What business do you have with the Master?"

"Do…jo?" He could see that the youth had never encountered the word before, which was understandable.

"It is just our word for this building, our training place. From your confusion I can see that you are not a locale. Did you travel far to come here?"

The green haired boy thought about his journey that started from the lake. "I guess you could say that it was far, but nothing I couldn't endure."

The man watched as the boy grinned slyly to himself, his interest of the newcomer growing. "I see that you have much self-confidence. Still, I cannot imagine why you would want to see the Master," he caught the boy's eyes before continuing, "unless you are here to join our dojo."

The boy scoffed at the remark. "I'm not interested in something like that. Just let me see 'the Master' already."

"I believe you should learn to control your aggression, boy, or you will not set foot in this place." The man gave a look of disapproval at the green haired child, who merely glared back impudently. Before a quarrel could start, an amused voice came from behind.

"Calm yourself, Ishido-san. I will take over from here."

Both of the disputers turned to see another man, a bit more aged, standing with his arms crossed and a smile on his face. Long black hair was tied in a pony tail, leaving his kindly, spectacled face in full view. The boy noticed that he wore strange garments that differed from those he had seen the villagers wear, a sort of v-necked uniform made out of black fabric; a white, sash-like belt wrapped around his waist, separating the upper garment from the pants.

He stared at the man before asking. "Are you the Master?"

"Yes, I am the owner of this dojo. Why don't we go somewhere we can talk in private?" Going down the passageway, he led the boy into an interior room, away from the front. Two brown cushions lay on the floor, as if the two people were expected by the furniture. Once the guest entered the room, the Master nodded to Ishido and closed the door without a sound. Claiming the cushion further away from the door, the Master knelt down onto his lower legs, his back showing no signs of hunching over. The boy looked curiously at the sitting position before imitating the man. He found that it was not as easy as it looked, but he would not humiliate himself by changing his posture.

"Can I first have the honor of knowing your name? It just seems that it would be disrespectful to always refer to you as 'boy' or 'youth'."

The request was a bit unexpected; the boy had not prepared himself for such a question. With the spiritual creatures, names were unnecessary, as every being was identified by their individual ki. A simple glimpse of the energy flow was enough to recognize the entity because no two being had the same ki. Humans must use this method, instead, to distinguish each other; he did remember the elder commenting how not all of the people could sense the rich life force. It must be a pitiful existence if one could not even see their own ki.

He could see that the Master was waiting, but the boy found it difficult to come up with a decent name that would not sound too foreign. Then, he remembered looking through some of the weathered books while he stayed at the hermit's place, and decided that he would improvise.

"My name…is…Zoro. Roronoa Zoro."

"So, it is Zoro-chan whom I am speaking to. In return, I will properly introduce myself. My name is Koshiro, and I am the Sensei of this dojo."

Interest joined the puzzlement that was running through Zoro's mind. Not only did this man have a name that was almost as foreign as his, but he was also using terms he had never heard before. Keeping his head cool, the boy looked at the man straight in the eyes.

"Are you really a native of this land, or are you an outsider? You seem a little strange, different, from the others I have seen in my travels."

Koshiro smiled at the boy, amazed that he was able to discern this much, even though he was so young. "I see that you are sharper than you look, Zoro-chan. It is as you say; I am not a natural inhabitant of this country. In fact, a majority of the people who live in this dojo are what you call 'outsiders' in this land."

He paused to let the information register inside his listener's head. Doubt could be seen in those black eyes, but it looked like the boy wanted to hear more. "We used to live on an island many miles out in the sea. However, circumstances caused us to move out and try our luck in another land, one that would yield more crops and provide greater protection. In the end, we disembarked onto this country after facing much peril. Delving into the mountains, we asked for nothing but a small area of land where we could set up this dojo, our training place, so that our traditions and skills will be passed on."

"So, you weren't born in this place then?"

"No, Zoro-chan. Although some of the settlers did have children once we got here, most of the adults are descendents of a people who lived in another part of the world."

Zoro thought about what he had been told; in a way, he could relate to these people, though he did not care much about human territory or the groups they have separated themselves into. To him, and all of the other mythical creatures, people belonged to a single grouping known as humans, but such peculiarities were left alone, since they did not cause much harm. But he could not understand why the man was revealing everything to him. He looked at Koshiro, who was waiting patiently for a reply.

"Even if you aren't a native, why did you tell me your history? I mean, we just met a few minutes ago."

Koshiro continued to smile kindly. "From your reactions to this place, I could tell that you were confused. I was merely satisfying your curiosity." Zoro did not know whether he should be happy or annoyed at the reason. "Now, it is your turn to answer questions. Why did you wish to see me?"

"Heh, I guess I have no choice but to tell you, since you decided to trust me enough to give me your story." Staring defiantly at the Master, Zoro wondered whether the man would be able to handle his revelation. "I'll tell you the truth. I am an Imoogi who left his home in order to find a Yeoiju, the jeweled gift that is sent down from the heavens every five hundred years or so."

He waited for the wild laughter or the unbelieving gasp to come from the man. Humans were such dubious creatures, refusing to believe anything unless their eyes proved to them otherwise. The possibility of anybody accepting his story was slim. Yet, Koshiro did not show such a response; instead, he sat with a solemn face, no longer smiling, but not exactly hostile. It was almost as if he was scrutinizing Zoro, trying to decide whether what he heard was the truth.

One conclusion or another must have been made, for Koshiro relaxed again and addressed the boy. "So, what is the reason for your search of this jewel?"

"You really are a foreigner; you don't even know the legends. As an Imoogi, I need to get a hold on the Yeoiju if I ever want to become a 'Yong'."

"Ah, so you hope to become a dragon?"

"Yeah. Now where are your women?"

"We have many women in our dojo who have crossed over with their families. But I cannot see how they play a part in your wish."

"Well, the Yeoiju is said to be in the form of a female, a young girl. And judging by the amount of power the Yeoiju possesses, I suppose she would have to be really strong, too."

"So you are looking for a strong woman, is that it?"

Zoro thought about his answer before giving it. "Yeah, I guess that's exactly it. So, let me meet your strongest woman."

"I see you are eager to fulfill your wish." Looking at the crossing form just outside the door, Koshiro called out. "Ishido-san."

The papered, sliding door was opened by the man who first greeted Zoro. "Yes Sensei?"

"Please ask Kuina to join us."

"As you wish, Sensei."

It did not take long for the follower to come back, this time with the sound of another pair of feet. Zoro turned around to see a slender, young girl with black hair cut short, holding what looked like a wooden sword in her hand. _So they teach swordsmanship in this dojo. _

She only took one look at the boy before she approached the Master and bowed. "Father. Did you call for me?"

"I did, Kuina. Ishido-san, will you please leave us once more?"

Ishido gave a gesture of respect and went out of the room, sliding the door all the way. Nodding to his daughter, Koshiro looked into the boy's eyes. "This is my daughter, Kuina. Thus far, she is the most powerful woman, no, the most powerful pupil I have." Turning to Kuina, he addressed her in a firm voice. "This is Zoro, an Imoogi who has come to claim a Yeoiju, a powerful jewel that will enable him to become a dragon."

"Father, that has to be the most ridiculous lie either of us have heard. How do we know that this boy isn't trying to trick us and ruin our dojo?"

Zoro felt his anger rise. "Listen, _girl_. Unlike you humans, we spiritual beings have a sense of honor that we follow. I would never fall so low as to lie about my own dream."

"If you are an Imoogi like you say, why do I see you as a little boy and not a mythological creature?"

Not knowing how to explain, the boy remained quiet while giving a baleful glare at the headstrong girl. He could sense her ki flowing through her body; a strong energy it was, though it still seemed a little undeveloped. Like every living being, the five elements were present and circulating: Wood, Earth, Water, Fire, Metal. However, Zoro could see that the Earth ki overpowered all of the others, the golden yellow shining through the rest.

_So she's predominantly Earth…no wonder she pisses me off. There's no way a predominantly Water like me could get along with her._

Looking over to Koshiro, Zoro could see that, unlike his daughter, he was predominantly Wood. His ki was also strong, stronger than Zoro imagined. Then again, he _is_ the Master of the dojo.

"Let's pretend that what you say is the truth, then. Where are you going to find a Yeoiju?"

He looked at Kuina with disdain, but answered her question. "A Yeoiju is said to be inside the body of a human girl who exhibits a powerful life force."

"And do you mean to tell me that _I'm_ the Yeoiju?"

"From what I can tell, yes."

Kuina thought for a second before continuing the inquiry. "So, what happens to the girl when an Imoogi takes out the jewel?"

Zoro shrugged. "I guess she loses her life, since the Yeoiju is basically her ki, her life force."

"And you think I would just randomly give up my life to some brat who shows up from nowhere?!"

He was unable to think of a quick comeback. It did seem like an unreasonable request when it was actually said, but what else could he do? "It's either me, or another spiritual being. Sooner or later, your ki will attract others who're looking for the Yeoiju."

She seemed taken aback, but was implacable as ever. "That's still not enough reason for me to surrender my life to you. Father, you should just throw this miscreant out of our dojo."

"Kuina, hold your tongue." For the first time, Koshiro seemed cross, his face no longer gentle as he looked at his daughter. "You know that we do not treat others with such shameful conduct."

Both Zoro and Kuina were surprised, but the girl submitted to her father's command. "As you wish, Sensei."

Nodding to show that he accepted the girl's response, Koshiro turned his attention to the boy. "I understand that as a mystical being, you must be impatient with our human actions. However, it looks as if Kuina will remain obstinate in her decision, and I am not one to force her to partake in something she does not wish to partake."

Zoro could see that he was about to lose the opportunity that was within his reach. He had to come up with a way to somehow convince both people in the room to allow him to claim the Yeoiju. Racking his brain for an idea, his eyes caught the wooden sword that was in Kuina's hand.

"What if I challenge you to a match?"

Kuina raised an eyebrow as she looked skeptically at the boy, while her father smiled with amusement at the boy's request. Lifting her weapon and pointing it at Zoro, she asked, in a mocking tone. "Have you ever held this kind of sword in your hands before?"

"…No, but that doesn't matter. How about this? If I win, you have to agree to give me the Yeoiju."

"And if you lose?"

The thought had never crossed his mind. "I don't know. I mean, I'm sure that I'll win."

"Don't be so sure of yourself." Kuina thought for a minute before catching her father's eyes. "If you lose, you have to promise to join our dojo."

"Heh, I'll agree to that. Don't feel bad when you lose, though."

"Same goes to you, too."

They glanced at the Master, waiting for his approval. Koshiro saw that both were equally stubborn, and that whatever he said would have no effect on either. "All right. I bear witness to Zoro's challenge for Kuina. If Zoro wins, Kuina will give him the Yeoiju. If Kuina wins, Zoro has to become a member of the dojo. Any other conditions?" He gave them both time, though neither added any more. "Okay then. Both of you follow me."

He led them down the hall and into a larger room, the place where Zoro had heard the shouts earlier. Inside were a number of people, all wearing the same type of clothing; most likely, the navy blue outfits were required uniforms for the apprentices. It turned out that the shouts were from the students of the dojo practicing their swordsmanship. Each person stood in formation, every weapon swinging down at once. It was almost like rhythmic synchronization, with all of the players following the others in perfect timing.

Yet, all other activities ceased when the three entered, curious eyes staring at the newcomer. One nod from Koshiro caused every person to move to the surrounding walls until the whole floor was empty, leaving space for the impending duel. Motioning to a barrel full of the wooden weapons, Koshiro addressed Zoro.

"Here are the shinai, the wooden swords that can be used for the duel. Once you choose your weapon, or weapons, please come to the middle."

Zoro stared at the crafted wood, the style and structure also different from the weapons he had seen the natives wield. Still, he might as well adhere to their customs. Grabbing a shinai in each hand, the boy approached the middle of the room.

Kuina was already in position, ready to begin. He could sense the calm intensity in her ki, which become more ordered, more controlled, but still forceful. Ignoring the change, he raised his own swords, though a bit more awkwardly than his opponent.

"Why did you choose to wield two shinai when you've never even used one in your life?"

"Shut up. Don't question my choice."

Koshiro raised his hand into the air. "The rules are simple. Whoever makes the first hit will be declared the winner. You may only use your weapons to strike the opponent; any other form of attack will be considered invalid. Now, give your respect to the opponent." Both Kuina and Zoro bowed to each other in unison. Judging that all was ready, Koshiro dropped his hand between the two. "You may begin."

As soon as the Master had moved away, Zoro charged at the girl, swinging his arms in a mad fury. Fierce blows rained down on the girl, with no sign of him letting up. Yet, each strike was either blocked or avoided by Kuina, who kept calm in the barrage.

The younger boys stared with open jaws, trying their best to follow the fight, though they had to admit that it was difficult to keep up with either of the fighters. Their admiration for the new challenger grew as time passed, awe filling their minds.

On the other hand, the older, experienced students watched with a solemn air, though they were also unable to tear their eyes away from the fight. They could tell that boy had a monstrous strength by the force he put in each swing. But, they were able to see that he lacked skill, that each attack was just a wild attempt to hit his opponent. He had neither grace nor dexterity, and most predicted a quick match.

No matter how many times or how hard he swung, Zoro found that his weapons always missed the girl. She was always moving out of the way, or knocked his shinai away. It was not that he was gaining fatigue, but it was starting to annoy him. He had expected an easy match, one he would win without doubt. Yet, here he was, unable to even get close to the girl.

Desperation started to take over his movements, which became even more disordered. Kuina noticed this change and knew that now was the time to strike. After another block, she swung the sword towards Zoro's mid-body. He saw it coming, though, and lifted his own sword to block. However, at the last moment, he saw that it was a feint, and that she was now raising the shinai over her head. He had enough time to react, but his reflex could not match her skill. He heard the sword descend, slamming onto his unprotected head.

The crash reverberated throughout the room, which became utterly silent as multiple pairs of eyes fixed themselves at one point. Nobody moved, nobody talked; only the sound of soft breathing could be heard. Then, slowly, the challenger dropped his swords and fell to the ground. The match was over.

Koshiro raised his hand once more and spoke in a clear, firm voice. "End of the match. The winner of the challenge is Kuina."

The humiliation from the loss was more painful than the lump he got on his head from the blow, although it did sting pretty badly. He was unsure of what he was ashamed of the most: losing to a human, losing to a female, or losing his chance of becoming a dragon. But it did not matter what the primary reason was because he had lost.

Getting back up, Zoro glared at his conqueror, who merely gazed back nonchalantly. "Looks like you've underestimated me and overestimated your own abilities." Placing the tip of the shinai on the ground, while still holding onto the hilt, Kuina continued. "So, what are you going to do now?"

As much as he hated to admit it, he knew that he had no other choice. To Kuina's surprise, Zoro bowed his head low to the floor. "I concede to your skill. I will hold true to my promise and join this dojo, if the Master will allow me."

He looked at Koshiro, who nodded in reply. "Our dojo is open to all, Zoro-chan. We are happy to accept a new member any time."

"Then I will stay here under your training, Sensei." He added in a lower voice that only the two people could hear him. "I will hone my skills until I can win against another match with you, Kuina. And until I can rightfully claim the Yeoiju."

Kuina smirked at the boy, entertained by his stubborn nature. "That'll happen only if you manage to win against me. Until then, have fun training here, because you'll probably be here for a while."

Zoro smirked back. "Don't count on it."

Smiling to himself, Koshiro started to head out of the room in order to arrange a room for the boy's stay. _It will certainly be interesting to watch those two grow._


	4. S4: The Struggle

**Scroll Four: The Struggle**

"_Never before has our village been blessed with such an amount of life-giving water from the heavens. Many of the people believe that the presence of an Imoogi has resided in a location that is close to our home and proceed to prepare a tribute for its generosity. Our hope is that our benefactor will remain content and choose to remain here for time on end."_

_~Jeoung Soo, Chief of Village_

Dawn brought a new day into the sleeping village, though those who needed to be awake were already so. The effulgence from the sun was not as bright as midday, but there was enough light so that everything could be seen. Birds sang to each other as they flew across the clear skies, empty of any clouds. And yet, all of these things were lost to the practicing student.

He was up before the sun even thought about peeking over the horizon, swinging his shinai in the different forms that were drilled into the students every day. Sweat formed on his brow and dripped down his green hair, which was starting to lengthen. Shaking his head to get rid of the water that came close to touching his eyes, Zoro continued to train his body. He saw the sun come up, but instead of ceasing, he increased his speed. It would soon be time for breakfast, and he wanted to work a bit more before he would be forced to recover his energy supply.

On the other side of the dojo, Koshiro sat outside on the wooden passage, listening to the boy's constant shouting. It was not usual for a person to show such dedication, especially in the morning, but the Master knew that the boy's, no, the Imoogi's dream gave him the determination. Of course, many of the dojo's inhabitants complained about him at first, calling his early morning practice a nuisance, though gradually they became used to the noise. It was probably better this way, for the boy certainly would not allow such complaints to deter his exercises.

Koshiro heard another walk towards him, taking the spot adjacent. Without turning around, he addressed the new arrival. "Ishido-san, what brings you here so early in the morning?"

The other man smiled to himself, although the shadow from the building made it hard for his face to be seen. "How can any person sleep through that youth's fierce cries? No, I was about to head to the dining area when I noticed that you were sitting here alone. May I ask, Sensei, what you are doing outside at such a time?"

"Just meditating, and occasionally listening to Zoro-kun's practice."

"That boy is certainly something special, is he not? Most children his age would still be asleep in their futons instead of honing their skills."

"The other students are progressing well in their training, too; Zoro-kun simply possesses more resolve than them."

"But Sensei, it's not only his physical training; he even excels in the studies of our homeland. From what I've heard, he absorbs the information faster than the other pupils, even though he doesn't share our blood. In fact, I believe he can fluently speak our language, almost as well as his native tongue. And it has been less than a year since he joined our dojo…"

"Well, I never believed that he was a 'normal' child when I first met him. An interesting meeting it was; were you not the one who talked to him first, Ishido-san?"

"How could I forget his insolent attitude? Not that it has altered enough for me to change my opinion." Ishido grinned at his sensei, who smiled back. They thought about Zoro's behavior, which both characterized as a mix of impudence and pride. "Still, everybody is surprised at how far he's come in such a short amount of time. I think he has won against every student his age, even some of the upperclassmen, at least once…of course, with one exception."

Koshiro nodded. "Kuina."

"Exactly. No matter how hard he tries, the boy always fails to land a single hit on your daughter, and it's not like he doesn't try to either." Ishido paused to choose his next words. "I suppose this speaks for your daughter's strength."

The Master did not reply to Ishido's comment, quietly remaining in his thoughts. He found it a little strange that Zoro had not yet won a single match against Kuina. As a father, he admitted that this fact comforted him because it meant that his daughter held on to her life. Zoro promised that he would not take the Yeoiju out of the girl, at least until he could beat her in a fair duel. This vow remained to this day, with no signs of the boy breaking it, yet Koshiro could not help but wonder what caused Kuina to consistently defeat the Imoogi, unless he was really lying about his identity. To the Master, this did not seem the case, for Zoro's behavior confirmed his trustworthiness, his refusal to tarnish his honor.

Although he wanted to respect the man's silence, Ishido continued. "On a better note, we've been blessed with a generous amount of rain these days. The extra precipitation has definitely helped out our rice paddies, which in turn has produced enough food for every person living here. In fact, I believe we have a surplus that we can trade with the other villages for necessary supplies. All thanks to the rain, of course."

_Perhaps it is his power. I have heard that the natives consider the Imoogi to be benevolent creatures that provide the waters for the earth, and that they can control the very nature of the rain. In any case, this increase began after he joined us…_

The call for breakfast interrupted Koshiro's meditation and the conversation. Getting up from the floor, Ishido waited for Koshiro to rise before starting for the dining hall. Once every person was seated and the food was served, neither said more on the subject as they ate the meal in silence.

* * *

"Kuina! I challenge you to another match!!"

The said girl looked up at Zoro for a second before she resumed wiping the floor with a damp cloth. "We're on cleaning duty right now, idiot."

That day, their age group was given the task of washing down the different practice rooms in the building; an easy task, considering the fact that their class had the most students, but still time-consuming nevertheless. But the other groups had their own chores that must be completed, so the students carried out their task without complaint. After all, everybody had to work together if they were to survive. Of course, the extra work did not give enough reason for Zoro to break his routine.

"So what? Nobody will know that we stopped for a bit to have a fight."

Kuina nodded her head towards the other students. "And what do you consider them?"

"They would care less about what we do. Besides, I bet they'll think that our match will be more interesting than this whole cleaning business."

"You're never going to give up, are you?"

Zoro lowered his voice so that only Kuina could hear him. "Not until I get my Yeoiju."

"Well then, prepare for another loss."

One of the students noticed the green haired boy running for the shinai barrel at the opposite end of the room. Shaking his head, he turned to another. "I think they're going at it again."

A boy with short, curly brown hair heard the remark and joined the conversation. "But it's only morning."

"You know that time never stopped Zoro-kun; he'd challenge Kuina in the morning, afternoon, or evening. Didn't he once wake her up before the sun was out?"

The first student smiled. "Yeah, Kuina kicked his ass…and then threatened that if he ever woke her up that early again she would never accept another challenge."

"Haha, that definitely stopped him from asking too early in the day."

"Why don't we rest for a bit and watch? I mean, even though we already know the outcome."

"I don't know. Zoro-kun has to win eventually, right?"

The rest of the students ceased working and started to head towards the two opponents facing each other. Once again, Zoro held the two wooden swords in his hands while Kuina settled to have one sword. They both nodded to each other, silently imagining the official word that would them permission to duel. In their minds, they saw the hand of the unseen referee come down, signifying the start of their match.

Zoro flew at Kuina, swinging one of his swords in a wide arc. The girl dodged the attack by stepping back, and then initiated her own assault. Each blow was aimed at different parts of his body, but the green haired boy managed to block every one of Kuina's hits. He had definitely improved, learning to use a more refined style than when he first held a sword. He never knew that there was much more to swordsmanship than simply wielding the weapon; the steps and forms that he was taught were beneficial, but it was too early to flaunt. Not until he beat Kuina could he say that his practice paid off.

His attack became aggressive, causing Kuina to go back to the defensive. Swift movements had to be used to throw off the boy's shinai; a single moment of hesitation would end up becoming disastrous for the young girl. To the other students, the weapons were indistinctive shapes whipping through the air; the speed at which Zoro swung his shinai was unreal, too rapid to be caught by their vision. And yet, Kuina still did not give an inch and parried the boy's attack without too much effort.

Zoro watched her carefully, through the midst of his fierce assault, for an indication of a possible counterattack. A telltale sign, something that would warn him. Then, it came at him; after pushing off a particularly nasty blow, Kuina swiftly raised her shinai above her head and prepared to bring it down. Zoro smiled to himself.

_I'm not going to fall for that again._

Gripping his own shinai, he crossed and raised them high enough to stop the oncoming strike. He was ready for the strike this time; he would not suffer defeat in the same manner. The shinai fell, his arms tensed for the block, and the attack never came.

A feint, done to get the exact reaction that was given, was the true intention of the crafty girl. By the time Zoro realized this, it was too late to retaliate. Kuina brought the shinai away from his head and towards the middle of his body. He felt the blow through his uniform, the light fabric doing little to abate the sting from the shinai.

The sudden force caused him to drop to the ground, though he did well to keep his weapons in his hands. However, the loss was his, and once again Kuina stood triumphant over him. A bemused smile formed on her lips as she gazed condescendingly at the fallen boy. It had always been that way, ever since their first match; Zoro could not understand why he could never gain an advantage over her.

He never had this problem when he dealt with the other students, but Kuina never ceased to perplex him. Her ki emitted a blinding radiance that continually distracted him, no matter how many times he went up against her; even if he tried to overlook it, in those quick seconds before her victory, the energy would burst out and overpower his own ki. Not that he was trying to make excuses; it was simply frustrating to watch victory swept away from him. He needed to somehow overcome this obstacle. But for now, he could do nothing but accept his defeat, even if it left a bitter aftertaste in his mouth.

"How many times have you challenged me now? I think with this one makes it a thousand matches, with you taking a thousand losses." Kuina gave a look of pity to the defeated boy. "Why don't you just give up? As a man it should be painful to keep losing every time. But then again, you're an Imoogi, not a man, right?"

Zoro pushed himself off the ground, unwilling to give in to the taunts. "Stop insulting me! I'm not going to give up until I beat you!!"

"I guess I have to give you credit for your persistence; most would get discouraged after the hundredth match."

"Well, I'm different from most people." He looked defiantly at Kuina, who was the only one who understood what his words truly meant. "Just wait, I'm going to beat you next time."

"If you're going to continue challenging me, can you at least make it worth my time, Imoogi?" She watched as Zoro ground his teeth in an attempt to control his anger. Picking up the white washcloth, she walked across the room to replace her shinai in the container.

For the other students, it had ended too quickly, just like every other fight between the two. They were unsure if it was because they had moved too fast for them to follow, or if Kuina was just too much for Zoro to handle.

"Wait, so Kuina won again, right?"

"Well, yeah. What fight were you watching? She gave the final blow seconds ago."

"Dang. And Zoro-kun looked as if he was prepared to block her attack."

"But it still hit him. He still lost the match."

"He did better than you would have done. I just don't understand how he could lose so much."

"It's too bad. But did you guys notice how she always calls him a…what was it again? Emuri?"

One of the boys shook his head. "No. I think it was 'Imoogi'. Apparently, the natives use that term to refer to someone who is average, who lacks skill or power. Maybe she was using that word because she doesn't think he'll ever beat her."

"That's a little harsh, huh?"

Zoro heard them talk, but did nothing to retaliate. He kept his eyes only on Kuina, who was starting to leave the room. She had finished cleaning her area before their match had started, so she was off to spend her time elsewhere. When she reached the door, Kuina paused for a bit, then turned around to return Zoro's glare.

"A word of advice. You really should think about cutting your hair. If it gets too long, it'll start getting into your eyes and hurt your performance."

It was too much for Zoro. "Get out of here, damn it!! And don't tell me what to do!!"

"Oh, and one more thing. The long hair makes you look feminine, but then again, I shouldn't tell you what to do." And with a smirk, she walked out, sliding the door behind her.

After she was gone, the other boys came up to Zoro and started to encourage him, some of them patting his back.

"Don't worry about it, Zoro-kun. You'll beat her someday."

"Yeah. I heard rumors about how Sensei secretly teaches her techniques that we don't even get to see. So she has an unfair advantage over you."

"And she acts like she's the best. She's always looking down on you."

Although he could not explain why, Zoro started to feel slightly better, his anger dissipating slowly. The consolation from humans should not have done so much, but after spending a great deal of time with them, he found that they were not a bad company. Perhaps he was wrong to judge them before he even had contact with them. Then, one of the quieter boys spoke up.

"Um, Zoro-kun. I think what Kuina said about your hair was right, though. It looks like you haven't gotten it cut since you came here, which was months ago."

"Shit!"

The green haired boy stormed out of the room, leaving the other students to talk amongst themselves, though none contradicted what had been said. Once he was out of the room, he felt the strong ki of the Yeoiju coming from the end of the dojo, the Earth energy more prominent than the rest. Growling to himself, Zoro walked in the opposite direction in hopes to get as far away possible from the irritating girl.

* * *

Koshiro sat in the same place where he had his morning conversation with Ishido. This time, the sun brightened the landscape in front of his eyes, though he still remained in his thoughts. The serenity of the empty courtyard brought him peace, giving him time to meditate. He always treasured these moments, for his mind needed rest every once in a while; he did not complain about running the dojo, his home, but it felt nice to get away at times.

In the middle of his thoughts, he felt another presence approach, but, instead of turning, Koshiro closed his eyes. The person stopped a few feet away, as if he wanted the Master to acknowledge him. Without opening his eyes, Koshiro addressed the new arrival in a voice that held no animosity.

"Yes, Zoro-kun? Do you need something?"

"Um…Sensei…I…that is…"

A small smile flitted across the man's face. He had never heard Zoro sound so uncertain about something; usually, the boy was impulsive, revealing his requests without hesitation. "Is there anything that is bothering you?"

"…Not really. I just have a…question…Sensei."

Koshiro opened his eyes. "I will see if I can help you, Zoro-kun, but you will need to speak, first." It surprised him to see the boy turning red, almost as if in embarrassment. He was definitely seeing a new side of his student today.

Zoro tried to control himself, but found that he could not meet Koshiro's eyes. He felt the heat on his face almost driving him insane. After much effort, with his eyes refusing to move from the wooden floor, he mumbled his query.

"…Where…can I get my hair cut?"


	5. S5: The Promise

**Scroll Five: The Promise**

"_The youth today must believe that they are stealthy, that they can elude the eyes of an old-timer like myself. Still, they are in the prime of their years, so I suppose I can be reserved just this once. Their destinies are tied against each other. Heaven forbid that I delve too deep into their fate."_

_~Miyazaki Sakura, caretaker of Shimotsuki Dojo _

"Aoi-chan, did you notice that it's quieter today?"

Although she knew she was being addressed, the girl did not stop turning her hand inside the container. Slowly, methodically moving her fingers, Aoi constantly stirred the rice around in the water, thereby washing the grainy material thoroughly. She had to prepare the rice so that it would be cooked properly; if she was careless, bits of dust, and occasionally dirt, could accidently end up in a bowl, an inconvenience for those with strong teeth, a dilemma for those lacking the calcium.

Without raising her eyes, she answered in an irritated tone. "What are you talking about, Moru-san?"

"I was just saying that there is less noise than usual. Normally, Kuina-chan would have been confronted by that green-haired nuisance, but I haven't heard the shinai clash."

Aoi took her hand out of the water and flung some of the droplets at the young man, who drew back to avoid the liquid. She stared at the damp brown hair that fell down his neck, the navy blue uniform that stuck to his sweating body, and concluded that he had come back from practice. Why he would not wash himself before he started a conversation simply baffled her. Grabbing the large bowl, she started to pour the water carefully into the disposal bin.

"You had better leave Zoro-kun alone. I don't care if he seems annoying to you, because in reality he is a sweet boy who has more manners than you will ever have. So what if it's not as noisy today? Doesn't he have the right to rest too?"

Moru shook his head, disagreeing with Aoi's vindication. "I don't think that's it, Aoi-chan, though I find it cute that you're getting angry for him." He dodged the dirt-covered rag she flung in his direction before continuing. "No, I think the shame has finally gotten to him. That's why he hasn't challenged the Master's daughter today."

Finished with the container, Aoi handed the rice to another woman who carried it to where the iron cooking pots were located. Drying her hands on a spare cloth that hung from her waist, the girl turned her attention back to Moru. "Did you forget that the boy has always overcome the humiliation from his defeats?"

"Well, I guess it had something to do with the fact that he accepted his two thousandth loss yesterday. Maybe if he wouldn't have called her out at every chance he got, this wouldn't have happened."

"Oh, and have _you_ won against Kuina-chan yet?" She watched Moru carefully, a smile of satisfaction invading her face when he remained silent. "So give Zoro-kun a break. He'll be himself soon enough, and then you won't have to worry about it being too quiet here anymore."

"I still think he's going over his head. After all, Kuina-chan _is_ the Sensei's daughter."

Aoi crossed her arms and thought for a moment. "I've always wondered why Kuina-chan hasn't been beaten by any of the students in this dojo, not even by the ones that are older than her. Not that I'm complaining though; it's good to see you men get a beating from one of our own."

Moru smirked at the mock. "Only because we allow her to beat us."

"Uh huh, that's just what you want everybody to believe."

"Stop being so difficult."

She stared into his amber eyes, unfazed by the slight anger that he had shown. "Then stop concerning yourself with something like this. And try to be nicer to the boy. The rest of us here believe that he doesn't even have a family he could return to, that he's an orphan."

"That doesn't mean you should pity him."

"Oh, trust me, we don't. He's shown too much pride for us to wound him like that." Taking the hair tie out, she ran her fingers lightly through her smooth, black hair that ran down her back. "I'm just saying that you shouldn't judge him too quickly."

"All right, I get it." His frustration growing, Moru started to walk out of the kitchen when Aoi let out a slow breath.

"Maybe, when the moon is out tonight, I'll go down to the river and find some juicy _ume_, some plums."

Moru looked curiously at the girl, who was walking past him into the passageway. "But, it's not the right season. The trees should only be flowering; you won't find any ripened fruit."

She turned her head slightly, her soft brown eyes penetrating into his rough, golden-brown irises. With a sly smile, Aoi gave an enticing laugh before whispering into his ear. "I know. But maybe…I'll get lucky."

He watched her disappear into another room, his mind replaying what he had just heard. Shaking his head, Moru slung the shinai over his shoulder and started for the wash room to get rid of the perspiration on his body.

* * *

She could feel her breath getting heavier with each swing of her shinai, the sweat dripping down her face. This could not be her limit; she should be able to handle just a bit more. Gripping the handle, Kuina continued to train her body in the courtyard. She was thankful for the full moon that shone above her in the night, giving enough light so she could see in front of her.

With each swing, she tried to focus her mind on her skills, though in the end her mind always wandered back to the same thought. Kuina found it strange, not because Zoro did not issue a single challenge to her that day. In fact, he seemed to be more composed than he usually was, although he did use an aloof tone of voice while addressing her.

No, she was perplexed because of herself; she found that she missed the constant pestering from the boy, even if it did get annoying at times. Perhaps she had gotten used to the daily challenge, the push that got her to practice her swordsmanship. Or maybe it was the thrill she felt whenever she won against the boy, thus hanging on to her life. Whatever the reason was, she found that the day was not as interesting if she was left alone. Then, she remembered the conversation she had with her father.

Extra force was used for the next swing as she tried desperately to forget; it was the other reason why she was trying to concentrate on her workout. Kuina knew that the talk would have happened eventually, but it was still painful. Lowering her shinai, the girl let out a deep breath and closed her eyes. No, she had to overcome this obstacle if she wanted to continue. She was not about to let a small thing like this keep her down.

Heavy footsteps, indicating the approach of another, pounded in her ears and caused her to open her eyes again. Turning around, she saw that it was Zoro who had been running towards her, his breath almost as strained as hers. In his hands were two katana in black sheaths, though Kuina wondered where he had gotten a hold of such weapons. However, the determined look, the normal glare he always gave her, calmed her down; she had to admit that she enjoyed wiping the expression off of his face.

Slowly reclaiming control of his breathing, Zoro swallowed in an attempt to soothe his parched throat. Keeping his eyes on Kuina, he thrust one of the katana out in front of him and spoke in a firm voice. "Kuina, I challenge you to a match, but this time, we're going to use real katana, not shinai. Do you accept?"

Kuina paused for a second to wipe the salty droplets from her forehead before smirking at the boy. "Do you think a change of weapons will make any difference?"

"Just answer my question. Do you accept or not?"

"I never back out on a challenge, you should know that already. You're going to have to hold on, though, while I go get my own katana."

Zoro nodded. "I'll wait right here, so hurry back."

He watched the girl run off and let out a sigh. The whole day was spent ruminating over how he could finally defeat her, and he was feeling slightly tired as a result. After his last defeat, he had slammed the wooden swords on the practice posts without rest, his anger and frustration flowing from his hands into the weapons. No matter how many times he fought, no matter how many times he changed tactics, he found that he just could not win against Kuina. He knew that at this rate, he would never reach his goal. There must have been something else, something that could give him the upper hand.

Then he questioned whether the Sensei's daughter had a match with a real katana; thinking back to the ones he watched, Zoro could not recall any student using a sharpened blade in the dojo. With this in mind, the green-haired boy had a talk with the Master, addressing that particular issue; Koshiro had replied that it would be much too dangerous if such weapons were used for a simple sparring match. However, the Master's words sounded like an excuse to the boy, and he voiced this opinion. To his surprise, Koshiro did not seem angry, but amused; he told Zoro that there was a number of katana that was kept in the backroom, and that he had permission to use them.

Zoro could not understand how his Sensei could trust him with such knowledge; if he was someone who looked older, or more mature, it would have made more sense. But Zoro knew that he had to use this to his advantage, so he simply thanked Koshiro and went to find the room.

Once he procured his weapons, he had spent most of the day adapting to the new weight; he found that the katana were much heavier than the shinai he used to practice. And it was not just weight that felt different. The ki he felt from the katana differed from the wood, a distinctive energy that almost spoke of individuality. It was more unique than bad, this experience. In fact, it did not take long for him to become accustomed to the blades, his swings more supple than before. Was this the connection that swordsmen sought in their weapons, their partners?

He was brought back to the present when he saw Kuina running back, holding her katana of choice. Zoro noticed that the weapon was in a different sheath than those he saw in the storehouse, a white saya, scabbard, that was as clean as new snow. Neither blemish nor stain marked the fair wood, giving the weapon a more magnificent appearance, even with its blade covered. He found that he had to force his eyes away from the katana, for he was unwilling to look into a weapon that belonged to somebody else. He had no right to scrutinize the ki that should belong only to the owner.

Holding onto his own katana, Zoro nodded to the girl. "Are you ready?"

"Hold on. Let's go somewhere else and have our match."

Zoro looked curiously at Kuina as he tried to consider what would cause the sudden request to change locations. "Why? What's wrong with the courtyard?"

The girl sighed in exasperation. "I thought that you already knew! As students of this dojo, we're not supposed to use real katana in a match. If we get caught we'll have to get punished." She walked towards the exit that would lead them down the hill and to the village.

About to mention that her own father informed him of the storehouse, the green-haired boy decided otherwise because he knew that whatever he said would be disregarded by Kuina. So he simply followed after her, though he did grumble to himself. It would be useless to argue, and, as long as they would duel, he was not concerned with the location.

They continued down the hill, but the girl shied away from the village; instead, she headed for the empty, grassy area in the vicinity. Trudging along through the verdant vegetation, the pair continued away from the houses, and the dojo, until Zoro planted his feet firmly to the ground as a refusal to go on.

"Hey!! How far out are you planning to go? We're already far away from the dojo, so why don't we have the fight here? I mean, if we go any further, we'll end up at the river."

Kuina kept silent, but stopped walking. Taking a deep breath to calm her nerves, she turned to face the expectant boy. "All right. We'll have our match right here, just like you say. It's not going to make a difference, anyway, considering that I'm going to beat you again."

A disdainful smile crept onto his face, his grasp on his temper starting to become loose. "As if I'll lose to you again. I'm going to beat you this time, Kuina. Count on it."

"You can brag _after_ you win." She pulled her katana out of its snow-colored sheath carefully, more in respect for the blade than to prevent herself from getting cut. What was supposed to be a quick glance ended up being a prolonged stare; while he had rummaged through the weapons in the storehouse, Zoro did not come across any weapon that compared to the katana in Kuina's hands. Even though he was inexperienced in evaluating different swords, he could see that the katana was brought into the world by a professional, not any amateur swordsmith. However, he was not about to be intimidated just because Kuina seemed to have the better blade; he would have to compensate with his skills.

Drawing his own weapons out of their sheaths, Zoro wrapped his hands around the hilts before bowing to his opponent. She may annoy him to no end, she may have beaten him up until now, but she was still a swordsman and he would show her the proper respect. He saw her return the gesture and smiled; it looked like she felt the same way towards him. Holding his blades in a tight grip, the boy brought them into position and got his arms to adjust to the extra weight.

Kuina saw that Zoro was ready to go and brought her own katana up, holding the blade in front of her. The youths eyed each other, goading the other to initiate an attack. The moon threw light on the duo, the pale beam casting shadows that extended beyond their bodies. Neither paid attention to the sounds created by nature around them, their concentration focused only on their match. Nothing reached their senses, their attention only on each other.

It was Kuina who launched the first attack; though Zoro was surprised at the charge, he was nevertheless prepared. Steel clashed with steel as he successfully blocked the weapon, but he found that the amount of strength he had used with the shinai was not enough to knock Kuina's katana out of the way. All three katanas remained in contact against one another, their masters' attempts to repel the opposing weapons failing. Then, Zoro forced his power into his weapons and threw the girl off before counterattacking.

His blades cut through the air as he aimed for Kuina, each swing either barely missing his target or blocked by the girl's weapon. Because she always practiced with the wooden swords, Kuina found that she was unused to the katana she held in her hands. But she knew that if she did not connect with her weapon, death was imminent; relying on her abilities and instincts, she both controlled the blade and allowed it to guide her movements. It was her family's treasured sword, one that was crafted in their homeland, so she was willing to put her trust in it.

They continued the match for some time without either gaining the upper hand; perspiration drenched both bodies as they constantly clashed, cooling down the heat that arose from their movements. Both felt the thrill of wielding a true katana and became drunk from the experience. They had never had this reaction before, the excitement that pumped through their blood, the exhilaration that vibrated through their hands after each block, and the fear that existed in the back of their minds. One mistake would result in a dangerous injury, if not death; any careless action could give them more than a loss of the duel. But this apprehension did little to prevent them from going on; only by overcoming this fear could they move forward.

Zoro caught the girl faltering and used this to his advantage; his weapons hummed as he began to attack with furious speed. There was no pause between each blow; one swing was succeeded by another from a different angle, always changing. Kuina noticed that, even though Zoro was more skillful in his swordsmanship, there was a sort of ferocity in his energy that resembled a beast. He insisted on relying on power more than wit, which always caused his downfall. She would have to show him that both are needed in a swordsman.

Stepping back, Kuina waited for the one of the blades to fall before rushing forward, her katana drawn in front. She swung her arms with a speed that was slower than Zoro's movement, but hers was more fluid, more calculated. Even with two swords, the boy found that he was blocking without pause, constantly having to use both blades to stop her katana from running into his body. He noticed that she was starting to pick up speed, that the frequency in which he had to move his arms increasing. Before he knew what was happening, the end of the weapon was aimed at his face; swiftly reacting to the oncoming attack, he crossed his katanas and started to raise them above his face.

It was a surprise when the blade suddenly pulled back and went under his weapons. The back of the blade reaching the point where the swords touched, Kuina felt the resistance through her hands and yelled at the top of her lungs. Energy flowed into her arms, allowing her to break the swords away from each other and leave the boy's arms trembling from the forced movement. She did not stop there; swinging her katana to the side, she slammed her weapon horizontally into her opponent's swords.

The force of the swing, along with his loosened grip on the hilts, caused the katanas to fly out the green-haired boy's hands. The sudden blow caused Zoro to lose his balance, his body starting to fall backward as gravity came into play. Kuina took this opportunity to jump into the air, coming down just as Zoro's back reached the dirt. Gripping her katana tightly, she plunged the blade into the ground, inches away from the boy's neck. It was over, and both of them knew it. She smiled with satisfaction at the boy.

"It's my win again. That makes it two thousand and one times I've beaten you."

Zoro heard the words with disbelief, though there was nothing that could change the facts. The sound of his katanas dropping to the ground reached his ears even if it was not processed in his brain. He could not even describe what he felt as frustration because it went beyond that. After practicing diligently every day, after deciding to change his tactics, he thought, no, he believed that this was his chance, that he could beat the girl this time. Yet, nothing had changed; he was once again the one who had to take the loss, the one who failed at getting the Yeoiju.

He brought his hand to his eyes, refusing to the look at Kuina as he sorted through his emotions. He was not going to give up his dream of becoming a dragon, but he could feel a sort of despair take hold of his soul. Of course, he would definitely outlive the girl and find another Yeoiju, but that would mean nothing if he could not defeat her. By doing that, he would be running away, throwing away his pride. That was the last thing he wanted.

"Shit. Why the hell can't I beat you?"

Kuina watched the boy lying on the ground. She had to admit that she felt a tiny bit of pity for him; it was sad to think that he actually lost every match against her. However, she recalled her father's words and realized that she was overcome with depression.

"You shouldn't be the one that's frustrated Zoro. No, I'm the one who should be on the ground and getting angry."

He removed his hand from his face and stared up at Kuina, surprise etched onto his face. "What are you talking about? You're not the one who has lost two thousand and one times."

"I know that. You don't have to point out the obvious." She sat down on the grass next to him, avoiding his eyes. "But I don't know how much longer I can keep this up."

He pushed himself up into the same position. "What are you talking about?"

Kuina took a moment to look at the lunar orb. "My father talked to me today about my future. He told me that as I grow older, I'll start falling behind the other students because I'm a girl." She gave a small smile to Zoro. "Men are supposed to be stronger than women, so most women end up yielding to the stronger being, even if they do not agree with the idea. Besides, what else can they do but listen to the ones that are powerful?"

Zoro did not reply because he was unsure what any of this had to do with them. Then Kuina continued, her voice wavering slightly. "Sooner or later, you'll finally beat me in a match; most likely when we get older. And besides, you're an Imoogi, so you'll probably excel beyond a normal human. At that point, I'll have to give you my Yeoiju…my life…without fulfilling my own dreams."

The light from the moon illuminated the tears that started to form in her eyes. Fate was unfair to her; from her birth, she set to face this destiny; even if she tried to break free, she knew that it would be impossible to remain free. "I wish I was born as a man. Then I wouldn't have to worry about all of this, and I wouldn't have this Yeoiju in my body. But…," she hesitated for a second, "my breasts are starting to develop. At this rate, my body will just become weaker, and…"

"Shut up."

Astonished by the sudden order, she looked up at Zoro. "What?"

"I said shut the hell up!! Stop feeling so sorry for yourself!!!" A new anger burned inside his mind. It was almost an insult, the way she attributed power to the gender of a being. "Are you saying that I'll defeat you just because you possess more yin in your body than yang? That the only reason I'll win is from the fact that you're a 'weaker' gender? Don't be ridiculous!! Then why have you been beating me before?"

Kuina thought for a second before replying in a quiet voice. "Because there is no difference when we are young…"

"And you think that just because the human body changes as it grows, you'll become weaker? That there will be a drastic change between our levels?" Zoro glared at the girl, who remained wordless. "Don't be stupid. You've been beating me up until now because of your own power. Your strength isn't going to suddenly grow weak when you grow older. Unless, of course, you're so brainwashed into this concept that you don't think that you can overcome it." He paused and smirked at the girl. "I didn't know you were this weak. It's almost a shame that I'm working so hard to take the Yeoiju from a human like you."

It was her turn to glare at him. "I'm the one who beat you over two thousand times. I don't consider that weak."

"Then don't cry over such a stupid thing! Don't make me regret training everyday so I can beat you." He saw that she was not going to answer and sighed. Then, he thought of something else. "How about we make a promise?"

She looked skeptically at him. "What do you mean 'a promise'?"

"If you're scared, then you don't have to. You can be satisfied with losing to me because I'm a boy."

"I'm not scared."

Zoro smirked, glad that she was returning to her normal condition. "Do you think that you'll be able to fulfill your dreams before I take the Yeoiju from you?"

Kuina smiled through her tears. "Of course I can. You haven't beaten me yet."

"Arrogant again, are we? What about the fact that you'll become weaker than a man?"

"I'll still be stronger than you, stupid Imoogi."

"Heh, then how about this? What if you try to accomplish everything you want to in your life, without worrying about me taking your life? And once you're finally satisfied and ready, you'll give me your Yeoiju."

"How are you so sure that some other supernatural creature won't take the Yeoiju before you?"

Zoro snorted. "Trust me, I'll make sure that they won't even think about taking it away. Besides, I doubt that any other being will be willing to deal with your obstinate personality."

"I suppose I should take that as a compliment." She thought for a moment before smiling. "It might take a long time before I'm ready to give up my life. And I mean a _really_ long time."

"Heh, you don't need to worry about that. I'll still be alive after hundreds of years, so time isn't a problem for me."

"Well, aren't you lucky?"

"What exactly is your dream anyway?"

Kuina stared at the green-haired boy, his black eyes shining with a strange ferocity. "I'm going to be the world's greatest swordsman. I want to prove to myself that I have the strength and patience for this task."

"That sounds like a pretty high goal you're setting for yourself."

"It's easier than trying to become a dragon when you can't even beat a girl."

"Better watch your mouth." They both looked at each other with a mischievous glint in their eyes. "I might challenge you to one last fight before I take that Yeoiju."

"Don't cry when you fail to procure one win before I give you it."

With a smile that said he would stop the provocation, he held out his hand. "So what do you say? Are you willing to make this promise?"

She looked at him without moving. "Can I trust you?"

"Have I taken the Yeoiju from you, even though it's been frustrating to lose to you every time?"

"…I guess you're right." She grabbed his hand and gave it a firm squeeze. "It's a promise."

"Right. Don't go back on your word."

And for the first time, they gave each other genuine smiles, without traces of contempt or disdain. It was a promise that they were both willing to keep, something that will drive them forward; a vow made under the night sky, with the moon as their witness.

* * *

The rhythmic current of the water between the river banks was soothing in her ears. In the tall grass that populated the ground near the river, two forms remained still, bathing in the moon's effulgence. Aoi laid her head on Moru's chest, allowing her hair to fall over the tight skin. Sighing with satisfaction, she spoke gently the man.

"See? Didn't I tell you that Zoro-kun will be himself again?"

Moru recalled the sounds of the katanas striking each other, the semi-muted noise coming from a distance. It could have been only those two; nobody else would be up at such an hour for a duel. He found that he had to agree with the girl. "All right. You win. I guess I have to give that kid credit for his determination."

Aoi slowly ran her fingers through his brown damp brown hair, though Moru had washed himself hours before. Getting up from her position, she whispered mockingly into his ear. "And what else were you wrong about?"

He smirked before bringing his lips to hers, pausing for a moment to reply. "That just because it's not the right season doesn't mean that you cannot find some ume."


End file.
